


Mother Knows Best

by Im_H0rribl3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Incest, Large Breasts, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_H0rribl3/pseuds/Im_H0rribl3
Summary: 21 has developed a new craving, the only one that can help her is her poor son; Android 16
Relationships: Android 21/Android 16 (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	Mother Knows Best

The Z-Fighters were getting closer to the truth behind Android 21, they should be on their way to the base now. Android 16 was alone in the lab typing quickly on the super computer, trying to weaken the effects of the waves so the Z-Fighters would have a better chance in combat. Just as he finished coding the new information the metal doors to the lab slid open. He closed the program and took a step back and stood with his arms to his sides. Android 21 stepped into the room and quirked a brow, “16, what are you doing?” The large android remained silent for a moment then spoke after he thought of a convincing answer, “I was looking for Cell, you had been hunting him so I assumed you would want me to search for his power.” 21 adjusted her glasses and smiled as she stepped closer, “hm, how sweet. 16, follow me.” The slender android waltzed past him and walked into the small bedroom connected to the lab, 16 followed after her without question. 

21 sat on the large bed and slowly slid her arms out of her oversized coat, “Be a dear and hang this up for me;” the female android said as she held out the large accessory. 16 took the coat and placed it on a hanger in her closet, he was beginning to get curious about why he was commanded to follow her. Did she know all that he has done? When he turned to face her again she was carefully folding her glasses, she sat them on the nightstand beside the bed then tapped her chin. “16, I’ve been so hungry lately but recently a new need has surfaced.” Immediately 16 grew worried, what could it be now? First a hunger for other people now something else? He furrowed his brows and waited in anticipation for her explanation, the large android’s worry was increased when no explanation was given; instead 21 motioned for him to come closer. 16 slowly walked closer, he frowned when she giggled and motioned for him to step even closer. The mountainous android stood an uncomfortably close foot away from her. “Good boy, oh you look so good I could just eat you right up!” 21 groaned and laid back, bringing her hands up to caress the sides of her face; “Such an obedient boy, my obedient boy!” 16 felt increasingly more confused as she kicked her legs excitedly, he finally decided to speak, “21, is there something you need?” The female android chuckled darkly and sat up, “Oh yes, I am in dire need of your assistance.” It was easy for her to read his confusion, “Don’t think too hard dear; you’ll hurt yourself-“ she briefly paused then giggled, “Take off that gaudy armor, it’s such an eyesore.” 16 looked down then gripped the back of his high collar and began to pull the armor over his head, he knew that she had something planned but he was unsure of what exactly it was. 

After he sat the armor on the ground Android 21 sat up and licked her lips, she pressed her hands to his stomach and pushed them up to his chest; “So much better, so big.” 16’s brows furrowed more than before, he was more confused than before and now he was also uncomfortable. Something about the way she touched him made him very unsettled, he couldn’t quite place the feeling but it was akin to the feel of a threat nearby. He wanted to walk away and redress himself but he knew that he couldn’t, he had to do as she said. 21 moaned and giggled, laying back and pulling one of her legs up onto the bed. 16 wanted to avert his eyes even though there was nothing inherently bad about her position, yes her leg was hiking up her dress but she was wearing leggings. Maybe it was just this scenario that was making him feel so awkward. 21 folded her arms behind her head and stuck a leg towards 16, “Take my shoes off.” The large android took a knee and gently gripped her ankle, he didn’t enjoy this; this felt weird. He slid the heel off of her foot and released the thin ankle from his grip, he repeated the process when the other foot was presented. As he tried to stand 21 quickly sat up, “Did I tell you that you could move!?” 16 halted and waited on his knees for the next command. 21 seemed satisfied with that decision, “Come closer, I won’t bite.” The large android hesitated then listened to her, he scooted closer and now he could feel heat radiating off of her thighs. She didn’t look happy with the distance so she scooted to the edge of the bed, 16’s eyes widened and he instinctively flinched back only to have Android 21 clamp her thighs around his head. 16 looked up at her and frowned, his face was only a few inches away from her crotch. “Don’t you dare move without my permission again you worthless pile of slag!” 21 shouted before releasing her grip on his head, she draped her legs over his shoulders. 

She smirked and urged him closer with a kick from her heel onto his back, he looked at the space between her legs then scooted a little closer. He didn’t like this, whatever was going on made him very uncomfortable. “You’re gonna make mommy feel good, you hear me?” 16 hadn’t heard that tone from her before, it was bossy but it also sounded truly needy. “I...I don’t understand,” the large android said quietly. 21 laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, “Oh my baby, you will.” She pulled her dress up to her stomach and rested a hand on her hip, “I’m gonna tell you what to do and you’re gonna listen, got it?” 16 remained silent then glanced away, “Yes, 21.” The female android reached between her legs and tore a large hole in her leggings, to 16’s surprise; she didn’t have any underwear on. He tried to pull back again and this time she let him, she sat up and smiled at the bewildered android. “Well this won’t do, I can’t have you constantly trying to get away from me.” 21 stood up and walked around the other android, she stood behind him with her arms crossed; “Maybe you should lay down up there.” She growled when he didn’t budge, “Get up there now you ungrateful brat! You want to help me don’t you?” 16 remained still for a moment, he conceded and stood after a few seconds. The large android sat on the bed then laid back, all of this made him uncomfortable but yet some part of him was saying otherwise. He hated this now, it felt much worse than a simple dislike. 16 wanted to help her but he didn’t want to continue, this was just weird. The smaller android stepped closer then crawled over him, straddling his waist. 21 giggled and ground herself against his clothed abs, “Mnn, good boy;” she groaned as she continued to rub herself against him.

16 closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, he didn’t want to see what was happening. Android 21 took notice of this and stopped for a moment, she smirked and crawled up to be face to face with the larger android. “Don’t be like that-“ She pressed her chest to his collarbone causing her breast to squish against him, “Your job is to make mommy feel good, you’re not doing a very good job.” 16 slowly opened his eyes and glanced away, “of course, I am sorry.” 21 giggled and sat up on his chest, “You’re damn right, you should be sorry! Maybe I should do something to get you a little more involved.” She gently caressed the sides of his face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheekbones. “You’re such a handsome boy, mommy’s handsome boy,” she groaned and giggled; “You are to address me as mommy, got it?” During this, 16 has wanted to ask ‘why’ many times but now the question was repeating in his head. Despite wanting to ask he just frowned and responded, “Yes....mommy.” 21 groaned and ground herself against him, she giggled and pressed a rough kiss to his lips. Android 16 let out a surprised grunt and his eyes widened, his hands twitched towards 21 but remained suspended. He wanted to push her away but he couldn’t, he knew that he couldn’t. 21 giggled into the kiss and bit his lower lip, she pulled away and continued to gently rub at the sides of his face; “Good boy, good boy!” She sat up straight again and pulled her hands away, “you’re gonna make me feel so good, cooperate.” 21 pushed herself forward until her knees rested against the sides of his head, 16’s surprised look left; in fact now he looked more scared than surprised. 21 gripped her dress and pulled it over her head, she tossed it then threaded her fingers through 16’s hair; her other hand was being used to prop herself up as she leaned back. 16 was too shocked to think, he could see almost every inch of her body. Her large breasts seemed to jiggle with her every movement, he could feel the heat from her thighs and cunt warming his face. Despite not wanting this to happen he could feel himself beginning to get hard, he hated it. 

21 giggled as he looked up at her exposed body, “Do you like mommy’s body?” 16 glanced away and didn’t answer, to that 21 laughed and spread her legs so that her cunt would press against his lips. “Oh? Did mommy embarrass you? So cute!” She moaned as she ground herself against his face, she pulled at his hair as she kept grinding against him. Her hips jerked every time she dragged herself over his lips, each time she did so his nose would rub against her clit. “Oh such a good boy, my handsome boy! You’re making mommy feel so good,” 21 said as she forced herself to stop; “wanna know what would make mommy feel even better? Stick your tongue out and grab my hips.” She sat up so she could point to her clit, “This is mommy’s clitoris, if you touch it I’ll feel really good. Go on! Make me feel good!” 16 hesitated then gently gripped her hips and meekly stuck out the tip of his tongue, he slowly drug his tongue over her clit and looked up as she giggled and pressed down against him. “More, more, more! Lick me more! Ooh 16,” 21 moaned and giggled. The large android felt his member throb, this situation was having an affect on him that he didn’t enjoy. 16 furrowed his brows and lapped at her clit, he just wanted to do as she said so this could end. The female android groaned and fondled her breasts, “oh baby, you’re gonna make mommy cum!” 16 didn’t understand why she was doing this or what she meant but he continued, he even quickened his movements and licked harder. 21 pulled at his hair as she released a high pitched moan and came, “oh fuck! 16, baby;” her hips jerked as she rode out her high. 16 nearly slowed to a stop, swirling his tongue slowly around her clit as he felt her release dripping into his mouth. 21 took a second to recover then smiled down at the other android, 16 stopped as soon as he noticed her looking down at him. Something about her expression made him worry that this wasn’t over. 

21 looked over her shoulder and smirked when she saw the bulge that tented his spandex suit, she turned her attention back to his face and gently ran her fingers against his scalp; “poor boy, did mommy’s body make you horny? What a good boy for behaving.” She pulled herself from his grip and scooted down his body to straddle his hips, she giggled and ground against his trapped erection. A groan got caught in 16’s throat as he tried to silence himself, “I..I do not think this is a good idea.” 21 frowned and tore at his suit, freeing 16’s member; “Shut up, 16! Mommy knows what’s best for you!” Android 16 moaned quietly when 21 began jerking him off, he closed his eyes and turned his head away; not wanting to see the situation. His eyes snapped open though when he felt Android 21’s wet entrance against the head of his dick, he opened his mouth to speak but she pressed down; taking in his entire length and rendering him speechless. “Oh that feels good doesn’t it? You’re so big! I bet you love this,” 16 pressed his head back and finally a low groan escaped him; “a-ah...m-mommy.” Like an auditory trigger, after hearing that the smaller android began roughly riding him. The crude slapping of flesh rang in 16’s ears, despite this feeling horrible he had the urge to grab at her; it was just a need for something grounding. He raised his shaky hands to lightly grope 21’s breasts, when she moaned at the contact he almost wanted to pull his hands away. He didn’t want to hear her making these noises, it made him feel as close to sick as he could get. “O-oh, d-do you like playing with mommy’s tits? F-fuck! You’re such a good boy,” 21 groaned and she rubbed at her clit. All the stimulation was getting her close again, with a final hard thrust down she came again. Her walls clamped  
around 16 and he groaned, bucking his hips up for the first time during all of this. He bucked up against her another time and came with a loud moan, “M-mommy!”he released her breasts and let his arms go limp and bounce on bed beside him. He felt spent and used, cumming did feel good but it left him feeling cold afterwards. 

21 pulled herself off of him and giggled at his blank expression, “same old 16, trying to hide how you feel. How cute. I need to leave so watch the lab for me, okay?” 16 nodded and remained silent, he waited for her to redress and leave before he moved. He sat up and glanced to the closet, he needed a new suit. He found a suit that was tailored to fit him then completely undressed so he could redress in new spandex, he slipped his bulky armor back on and sat on the edge of the bed, still processing what had happened. He rubbed at his lip where he was bitten then ran his fingers through his hair, he felt empty. Suddenly he felt the power of Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo appearing outside, he had no time to sulk; he needed to get out there. He slowly walked away from the bedroom and exited the lab, he was too weak to fight properly but he’d have to try. When spotted he spoke, “I’ve been expecting you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions of what I should do to poor 16, leave a comment and I might do it.


End file.
